Momma
by Topaz989
Summary: Well, it took me a while to look for this in my harddrive, but I found it. Before I begin to work on my newer Z-stories I'm getting my old stuff up. This one is about how Link gets a chance to be with his mother, again.


_

Momma

_  
The air was misty as Link pulled the reins of Epona across the field. Zelda sat contentedly as she played with a tiny butterfly that laid on her slender finger. Flapping its areas of color and light.   
"*sigh* I haven't seen the sky in over seven years," spoke Navi as she laid onto of Link's forest cap, toying with a piece of hair. Link just kept walking. His ears could not hear but the adventures from his time as a man and nothing more. His eyes motioned over towards Zelda as she sat on his mare. She seemed.... different now.... to him at least. She seemed a bit cold and secretive...... results of being a Shiekan so long perhaps? Now her emerald eyes were filled with awe and passion..... passion to live again the way she wanted to. Not forever running away from Ganon's minions or fearing of her secret of Shiek being betrayed by someone, but as a noble princess, destined to lead this country to its fullest and arise over all. But..... what would he do now? Ganon is gone.....no home...... all his closest friends..... are now Sages..... he'll never see them again. Link looked towards the ground and stopped dead center at where he was at.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Zelda as she threw a leg over and dismounted. She walked in front of him and placed her gloved hands on his cheeks. His face was smooth as a freshly made breastplate on a knight's armour. His body was hard with muscles that built up over the years of fighting and solitude. Yet his eyes seemed to be filled with a void of lonesomeness.   
"HELLLLOO, Kee hee hee.....I seeeeeeee yyoooooouuuuuu,"  
The trio snapped and bunched up.  
"Who said that?" barked Link as he pulled out a deku nut. He didn't want to risk Zelda getting injured in a battle. Besides, Ganon took out most of his strength and was in no shape to battle again for awhile. The sky grew dark as a hideous laughter filled the air. Fog encompassed the area as Zelda threw her arms around Link's chest as he drew the Master Sword. The mist slowly cleared as a tiny man remained.  
"NOT YOU AGAIN!!!!Eliga, you weren't suppose to come back till "The One Wish Giver: Round Two" was out, "complained Navi as Eliga ran and leaped in Zelda's arms.   
"Zelda!!! Oh the one thing that heaven has left upon this Earth is within my vision at last!!!" Zelda merely blushed as Eliga pulled out a box of chocolates. Link rolled his eyes.  
"Zelda, this is....."  
"Zelda? Who is this... Zelda..... oh dear.... I thought it was one of the goddesses herself," smiled Eliga as he grinned with delight.  
"Zelda......"   
"QUIET!!!! Tell me more Eliga...." interrupted Zelda as she held Eliga.   
"Actually, I came to see Link.... its something he.... maybe interested in," spoke Eliga as Zelda placed him on the ground.   
"What do you want," Link growled. Navi giggled at the sight of Link's jealousy.   
"Well..... I figure since you got a crappy wish last time.... I figured that you may like another." Link snapped his face towards him.  
"....really...." he mumbled as he knelt his knees down and faced Eliga.  
"Of course...."  
Link rose up and folded his arms. He always dreamt of that day when he wasted his wish.... always wondering what he "could've" got instead of receiving of what he earned instead. He wrapped his hands around the back of his neck. One wish once more. Maybe he could wish for Saria to come back and be Kokori again?..... no.... she had her duties up there to tend to.... wealth..... richer then a thousand Kings.......no.... he was not a greedy man and desired not many material possessions......"  
"My mother....."  
Eliga, jerked his wondering eyes from Zelda and faced Link....  
"....what did you say?" he asked in his shrillest voice.  
"I want.... to see my mother again...." he spoke as his head rose up. Zelda ran towards Link and pulled him to a good distance.  
"Are you crazy!?! Link.... the people out there are in bad shape..... my castle is in ruins and ......" Link stared at her. His eyes seemed a ghostly blue....   
"Zelda.....there.... has been an this.....empty spot..... in my heart..... for seventeen years...... it grows wider with each passing day...... I'm not asking much..... I don't have much..... all I want..... is some time to be with my mother..... to talk to her..... but if you wish for your kingdom to be rebuilt......"  
"No, you deserve to see your loved one again.....I'm sorry for being so greedy....." "So is that your wish Link... to see mommy dearest?" asked Eliga as he fiddled around with piece of hay in his teeth. Link gave a brief nod. "*sigh*.... I can only guarantee 10 minutes though...."  
Navi's jaw dropped.   
"10 minutes!?! Link don't do it. Its crazy to give up a wish for a mere 10 minutes....." Link shook his head.  
"I'll take it," he spoke as a flash of light appeared.   
Link opened his eyes..... no field..... no Zelda...... no Navi..... no Eliga......  
"Where am I?" Link asked himself. Suddenly.... a beam of light shined on two stumps. Link walked over and sat on one.Suddenly another light appeared but casted its rays on a tiny hour glass. It appeared to be already draining..... it was a quarter filled.   
Fifteen minutes..... Five till she will come....  
Link pulled his collar a bit. He was never this nervous in his life. He pulled out his Master Sword. Damn, he looked like a god-awful mess with his tunic ripped in several places and burnt marks on his face from when Ganon slammed a fireball at him.  
"ELIGA!!!! If you can hear me..... could you..... fix me up a bit?" Link shouted. He turned around. Laying there was a fresh new tunic and bottle of red potion.   
"Thank you," Link mumbled.  
_

## **"YOU'RE WELCOME!!!!!!"**

_ spoke the mysterious voice as Link covered his ears from the thunderous volume. Link changed into his new tunic and turned towards the hour glass.   
"Three minutes left," he spoke as he stared as each speckle and tiny rock dropped through the narrow glass tube.   
"I wonder what she'll be like?" Link thought to himself as he closed his eyes....suddenly.... a cloaked figure appeared across the ways.... Link stood up as the figure drew nearer and nearer.   
"Link... is that you?" Link looked up. Her voice.... it sounded like an angel....  
"Momma?" Link mumbled as the figure appeared. Her hair was long and gold coloured like the strings of Nayru's harp. Her sea blue bloused seemed to come alive with the ivory white apron and cap. She ran up to him. Her smile seemed widen as he held out his arms for her. She felt so warm...... for the first time.... he actually felt.... comfortable.... and safe. Always being on his top guard.... he felt he could rest it with her here.  
She placed her soft, long fingers on his temples.   
"I have so much to tell you, so little time..." she spoke as her wandering finger traveled around every indenture of his face.  
"Here, sit down," spoke Link as he eased her over on one of the logs.  
"Link..... I maybe dead but, you earned some athletic attributes from one parent, and it most certainly was not your father," she retorted as Link sat next to her.  
"Well.... I guess you wanna know what really happened out in the Forest 17 years....."  
"....NO...."  
"....no?"  
"I'm tired of hearing that story over and over....I need to know..... were we ever a family before that?" She grinned.  
"....yes.....briefly.... but we were a real family...."  
"....Tell me about that.....did I had any brothers or sisters?"  
".....Well.....you had one sister.... her name was Cortia,"  
".....What did she look like? Was she beautiful?"  
".....Oh you should've seen here.....she looked exactly like you.... but her eyes were a royal violet....if you thought that your woman problems were bad..... poor thing.... she had to deal with bachelors constantly following her," she spoke as Link tried hard not to laugh.... he failed miserable.  
".....Ha ha ha....I can full well understand that...then again most of them are now traversing in the Sacred Realm......is Cortia still alive?" A brief silence evoked her.  
"....Cortia....died about a month after you were born....I..... remember.... the day before she ate that poisonous mushroom.... how she came into your room and held you......and said she wanted to be a momma...and have lots and lots of children..... that were just like you......calling you a miracle since you came in wrong....and was struck by those diseases and survived....she--*sniff* was gonna name her first son after you...." Link could tell this was tearing her. A sister.... didn't know he had one who loved him. He turned his head towards the hour glass..... two minutes were gone. What else could he ask?   
"What was I like?"  
"....heh heh... ruckus little thing..."  
"Really?"  
"Very.... you were always quiet during the day but would be keeping your father for hours at night......but you sure did have a sweet tooth back then too..... everytime I made some apple pies and blue berry pastries...your tiny hands would be reaching out for the spoon afterwards....I loved seeing your face flush after you grab a tender strawberry and stick it in your mouth.....you would have this wide grin.... ELIGA, can I have a strawberry?" Suddenly there was a flash of light and a basket sat on the other stump. Link's mom took out a ripe juicy one and placed it in his mouth. Link smiled, he hadn't had one in like forever.  
"...you still have that face.... I never did forgotten that face you made everytime you ate a strawberry.... there is no one who has dimples as adorable as yours....."she smiled as she fed him another. "Now... before you go on....I myself would like to know..... have you found someone yet?" she asked with a slight glee in her voice. Link blushed as he placed a hand behind his neck.  
"Well.... ummmm...."  
"That Zelda girl.... she looked awfully cute with you.....a bit tom-boyish....."  
"Oh her....we're just friends..."  
".....Oh really?"  
"Yep,"  
"Well... you are always walking with her..... hugging her when she lost her castle.... always talking about her with your fairy..."Link sighed.  
"Do... you think she'll ever like me....the way I like her..... I've asked her out before but.....well...."  
"I'm sorry,"  
".....feel embarrassed, couldn't look at her straight in the face for a while...."  
"....Why? Because you asked her out? Link, that girl likes you..... but she needs to help her kingdom first.....its not that she has no personal life.... it just needs to be put aside till Hyrule can stand on its own two legs once more.....look at you..... such a handsome man...... royal blood would be jealous of you.... even when you were ill.... you were beautiful..... even when you were crying.... you were beautiful.... your eyes were so blue and rich.... that everytime I looked at them.... even now....I can't tell where a sea of water ended or where the Golden Land started....."  
"Mom....." Link mumbled as he stared at her... but then his eyes widen as he could see the hour glass in the back... as the last grain of sand...... dropped.....  
Link snapped his eyes open. He gasped as he found himself in the middle of Hyrule Field once more. Zelda sat over him.   
"Link.... are you all right?"   
"MOM!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!" Link shouted as he jerked his body up right. "Link... she's not here...don't you remember? Eliga came and granted you a wish to see your mom. But you just stood there. You didn't move, flinch.......finally you fell to the ground and woke up."Eliga appeared as he walked over towards Link.  
"So how was the reunion?" he asked. His ears lowered as he saw the ice tone in Link's face.  
"Where is she?"  
"Where is who?" asked Eliga.  
"You know who I'm talking about.....tell me..... please.....I have to talk to her.... again......"   
Eliga slid his hands in his pockets as he rocked his feet back and forth.   
"She's..... on a hill, at Lake Hylia.... she's watching the sun set...... real pretty sight..... she'll enjoy your visit...."   
Link didn't even bother to take the time to grab Epona. Link thrusted his weapons and any other piece of dead weight and ran.   
"LINK WAIT!!!!" shouted Zelda as she picked up Link's equipment and tossed it on Epona. Zelda mounted on and rode Epona towards Lake Hylia. She could see Link far ahead. She gasped as she watch him take a short cut through some thorned brush.... his blood seemed to fly with each jerk ripping the fabric of his tunic and hose.   
Zelda buckled Epona hard causing her to go faster. The sky seemed to grow darker and darker. She could feel pellets of rain slamming into her. The roar of thunder echoed through the sky as Epona leap right over the Iron Gates of Lake Hylia.   
"LINK!!!! LINK WHERE ARE YOU!?!" she turned her head towards the lone hill. She dismounted as she ran over to where he was standing in front of a tombstone.....  
"I'm sorry Momma.... I-- I wanted to tell you thank you for watching me..... and taking care of me..... and giving me life... but the hour glass ran out.......  
Momma..... I wanted to share something with you, its a poem I wrote......" his hands shook from the cold winds of the storm as Link pulled out a piece of paper. His eyes welled as he carefully unfolded it.....  


_The sky is cold and lonly....  
or when the air is hot and dry.....  
Your love four me.....   
Youre guidance for me.....  
Haz kept miself alive......  
_

I alway wondered how life wood be....  
If you were well and alive....  
feeding me when I was young....  
Seaing me off when my weddings come....  


I never finished it---I'm a horrible writer.....horrible speller too.... sorry..... I know you wanted me to be a scholar... successful and all.....but I'm glad you are proud of me... I'm.... tired of hearing all the bad stories of you being raped and murdered... but ... hearing what you told me......for those ten minutes.....I felt....loved..... safe.......it was worth the gold or eternal wealth..... I-" Link's eyes began to well as the ink off the paper started to run on his piece of paper...He collapsed on his knees. He crawled on the soft mud and wrapped his arms around the tombstone. He leaned his soft locks against the front of the cold granite rock and began to weep. His salted tears envoked his cheeks. As he traced the name "Rebecca" on the front.  


##### _"I love you, Mom" _


End file.
